1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a hybrid electric vehicle (HEV) or an electric vehicle, and specifically to permanent magnet degradation in motors/generators in hybrid electric and electric vehicles.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
The need to reduce fossil fuel consumption and emissions in automobiles and other vehicles predominately powered by internal combustion engines (ICEs) is well known. Vehicles powered by electric motors attempt to address these needs. Another alternative known solution is to combine a smaller ICE with electric motors into one vehicle. Such vehicles combine the advantages of an ICE vehicle and an electric vehicle and are typically called hybrid electric vehicles (HEVs). See generally, U.S. Pat. No. 5,343,970 to Severinsky.
The HEV is described in a variety of configurations. In one configuration, the electric motor drives one set of wheels and the ICE drives a different set. Other, more useful, configurations exist. For example, a series hybrid electric vehicle (SHEV) configuration is a vehicle with an engine (most typically an ICE) connected to an electric motor called a generator. The generator, in turn, provides electricity to a battery and another motor, called a traction motor. In the SHEV, the traction motor is the sole source of wheel torque. There is no mechanical connection between the engine and the drive wheels. A parallel hybrid electrical vehicle (PHEV) configuration has an engine (most typically an ICE) and an electric motor that work together in varying degrees to provide the necessary wheel torque to drive the vehicle. Additionally, in the PHEV configuration, the motor can be used as a generator to charge the battery from the power produced by the ICE.
A parallel/series hybrid electric vehicle (PSHEV) has characteristics of both PHEV and SHEV configurations and is sometimes referred to as a xe2x80x9cpowersplitxe2x80x9d configuration. In one of several types of PSHEV configurations, the ICE is mechanically coupled to two electric motors in a planetary gear-set transaxle. A first electric motor, the generator, is connected to a sun gear. The ICE is connected to a carrier. A second electric motor, a traction motor, is connected to a ring (output) gear via additional gearing in a transaxle. Engine torque can power the generator to charge the battery. The generator can also contribute to the necessary wheel (output shaft) torque if the system has a one-way clutch. The traction motor is used to contribute wheel torque and to recover braking energy to charge the battery. In this configuration, the generator can selectively provide a reaction torque that may be used to control engine speed. In fact, the engine, generator motor and traction motor can provide a continuous variable transmission (CVT) effect. Further, the HEV presents an opportunity to better control engine idle speed over conventional vehicles by using the generator to control engine speed.
The generator motor and the traction motor include permanent magnets. These permanent magnets may demagnetize by accident and may degrade or demagnetize over time due to temperature, high current ripples, power ripples, vibration and aging. The demagnetization may degrade vehicle performance such as output power/torque and efficiency. Indeed, the demagnetization may reach a point where safety becomes an issue. More specifically, demagnetization may result in less torque being available to drive the wheels at a critical point, for example, to pass a vehicle. And, demagnetization may result in less energy being available for regenerative braking, which may adversely affect stopping distance/time.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,650,706 issued to Yamada et al. (xe2x80x9cYamadaxe2x80x9d) is directed to a control device for a salient pole type permanent magnet motor. The object of that device is to prevent torque from lowering due to demagnetization of the magnet. A magnetic flux of the permanent magnet is calculated or inferred by determining an electromotive force of the permanent magnet in accordance with a voltage and current supplied to the permanent magnet motor, a rotational speed of the motor, and an inductance of the permanent magnet motor. This electromotive force is compared to a reference electromotive force representative of a fully magnetized permanent magnet. This process is complex and cumbersome. Direct detection of demagnetization is suggested in Yamada by using certain sensors, such as a Hall device or a magnetoresistance element. These direct detection methods suggested in Yamada are relatively expensive and impact serviceabilty due to location of a complex sensor in the motor housing. Also, demagnetization beyond a safety limit is not monitored and reported for safety-related actions.
Therefore, a need exists for an improved method for monitoring permanent magnet degradation and determining whether a permanent magnet has degraded beyond a safe limit.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a monitor for permanent magnet degradation for an electric or a hybrid electric vehicle (HEV).
Another object of the present invention is to provide a safe and direct method for determining the magnetic flux of a permanent magnet in a motor.
Yet another object of the present invention is to determine a state of magnetism of a permanent magnet to adjust a torque of a generator motor to control the speed of an internal combustion engine.
Other objects of the present invention will become more apparent to persons having ordinary skill in the art to which the present invention pertains from the following description taken in conjunction with the accompanying figures.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, a device is provided for monitoring the state of magnetization of the permanent magnet in a motor. The device includes a voltage monitor that detects a permanent magnet induced voltage within the motor at a predetermined speed and no load condition. The voltage monitor is coupled to a processor that receives the permanent magnet induced voltage and compares the permanent magnet induced voltage to a reference voltage that reflects the permanent magnet induced voltage for the motor with a fully magnetized permanent magnet. The processor determines an indication of magnetism of the permanent magnet as a function of the detected permanent magnet induced voltage, the reference voltage, and the predetermined speed. The indication of magnetism is stored for subsequent use as a safety indicator, to calibrate motor torque, and to indicate that the motor can not provide the demanded torque or regenerative braking. And, in the case of a generator motor, the indication of magnetism indicates whether the generator motor is capable of demanded control of the engine speed. The motor is preferably a traction motor or generator motor for an electric or hybrid electric vehicle.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, a method is provided for determining magnet degradation in a permanent magnet of a motor. First a permanent magnet (PM) induced voltage of a motor is detected. Preferably, the permanent magnet induced voltage is detected by inducing a voltage in coils wrapped around the stator teeth of a motor. The voltage is induced at a predetermined speed by the rotation of a rotor that includes the permanent magnets. The detected permanent magnet induced voltage is compared to a reference voltage that reflects full magnetism of the permanent magnets at the predetermined speed. An indication of magnetism of the permanent magnets is produced as a function of the detected permanent magnet induced voltage, the reference voltage and the predetermined speed. The indication of magnetism is stored for subsequent use as a safety indicator, to calibrate the motor torque, and to indicate that the motor can not provide the demanded torque or regenerative braking.